STARS Before it all happened
by Hannah Senna Whiskeypants
Summary: Based around the STARS, mainly about Brad. My first fanfic, started over a year ago, And finally finished.  :
1. Characters

**Okay this is like my first ever Fan Fiction, and well it's about S.T.A.R.S and all about before the mansion incident, i kinda wanted to make it abit funny yet serious, i may base later chapters around Brad, as he is an awesome character. Please be nice, this is my first try. xD  
**

"Chris, ARG, you never bother tidying up your desk, like come on man, we are meant to be the S.T.A.R.S team and you're there with a desk with Nuts magazine placed over the files we actually _need_ to read!" Jill was placing her hands on her hips all anime like and frowning at Chris as she said this.

Jill Valentine, she was one of the only females in the whole of the S.T.A.R.S department, she was a medium sized woman, and had a good figure, she also had short light brown hair which was tucked neatly into a blue beret only revealing her fringe, she also wore a normal RPD outfit, only she just looked more cool than any normal officer, she also had been given the nickname "master of unlocking" due to her excellent thief skills. Chris Redfield or just Redfield as Wesker seems to call him, a bit like how we call Wesker, Wesker instead of Albert, see? Anyway, Chris was standing near his desk, a dumb- founded look on his thin face and a soda in his hand, he was wearing green combat trousers and boots, with a S.T.A.R.S shirt on, his brown/ blackish hair was short and spiked up almost, making him look like a 25year old or so, which just happened to be his age! Gasp.

"Oh, Jill, don't have a go at the guy just for reading NUTS magazine, like come on, us REAL men need mags like this! Like, women! Don't expect any help on a Thursday!" Barry interrupted on Jill's rant, immediately after Barry said this, five of the other S.T.A.R.S. men, appeared out of nowhere, those men being, Joseph, Edward, Forest, Richard, and Kenneth, all started singing the great escape tune just like it does on the advert. )

"Yeah, Jill! Like I am a MAN, I read NUTS, and I read it with pride!" Chris said whilst sticking his chest out and placing his head up high, he then continued. "Like come on, the only guy in here who won't read NUTS is Brad, and that's because he aint even man enough to get a $10 whore to go home with him!" Laughter then burst out in the room. Meanwhile Brad who was sitting at his desk quietly just hung his head down, and attempted to give off a little smile, just to play along with Chris' harsh words.

_Fucking assholes, one day I'll show them, I'll show them that I can fight, and I'll punch that bastard Chris in the fucking fac…_

Brads thoughts were then interrupted by a sighing Jill who had walked over to him and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry, they're just joking" She spoke calmly and reassuringly to Brad. He just looked up at her and nodded.

_Just joking…They are always, just joking._

**Okay, I'll try write some more and add it, by the way this is like the first propar fan fiction i have ever done, so, yeah, more coming soon. **_  
_


	2. Work, work, work

Wesker suddenly burst into the S.T.A.R.S room; he stopped as soon as he came through the door and looked around at everyone. "Look lively ladies! And Jill, come on we got 10stacks of paperwork to be done and you guys are slacking, AGAIN!" Weskers sharp voice pierced the ears of his fellow comrades. This was surprising as, usually his voice was so toned down and still, but when the guy shouted, it sounded like a small whale was choking on something. Immediately all the S.T.A.R.S members were up from Chris' desks and back at there own, Wesker frowned and walked to his own desk, he looked like Ming the merciless or something, he walked in that calm cool stride, his black boots tapping quietly against the floor, damn it, he was cool, his slicked back blonde hair looked perfect with his full black sunglasses, making him look like he was off the Matrix or something. He sat at his desk, and Joseph who was now sitting back in his original spot near Brad whispered towards Brad "Yeesh, he get bollucked again by the chief? He has gotta stop arguing with him, ya know?"

_Duh, Jesus Christ Joseph, those two are always arguing, of course he got fucking bollucked!_

"Urm, yeah, probably, you know what they are both like…Right…Man, we sh…Should maybe get back to doing this work…Right…?" Brads voice was uneasy and made him sound very sad and shy; Joseph just looked at him as he usually would when Brad talked in that unstable voice.

"Yeah, sure…Man, I hate this work, a load of bull if you ask me."

_Why's he always so goddamn edgy!?_

As Jo thought this his big blue eyes squinted together and he yawned, his blonde hair was short like Weskers, yet it was spiked up, which gave him that immature happy streak, but everyone knew Joseph for this side of him, he also always had a red bandana attached to his trouser pocket, and whenever they went into action he would tie it round his head, making him look like a cheap version of Rambo. On the other hand Brad looked a lot different, he had brown slicked back hair, which was obvious because he had nothing better to do in the morning, he had spent hours making it look neat and tidy…For no reason. No one cared what Brad looked like, or even noticed he was there, Brad always told himself. He also wore a S.T.A.R.S shirt, and had blue baggy trousers on, they were neatly tucked into his commando style boots. The guy tried so hard, but no one ever noticed.

_If only someone noticed, what's the point?_

"I don't see any paperwork getting done! Vickers, Frost!"

Weskers voice interrupted the thoughts of both S.T.A.R.S members.

The door then went slightly ajar and Captain Enrico Marino, of S.T.A.R.S bravo team poked his head in, he gave off a light smile under neigh his moustache, and asked Joseph to go outside and talk to him for just a quick minute. Joseph gave off a little smirk, and clenched his fist when as he said "Yes!" in a relieved tone.

_Who cares whether it's good or bad what they want, as long as I don't have to do any paperwork that's all that counts! _

After Joseph had walked out Wesker followed, it looked like both captains were going to talk to him about something important.

"Getting' outta paperwork, my ass! Come on Becky we have to go mix some of the chemicals and mix some of the medicinal stuff for the next mission!" Kenneth, said whilst standing up and looking at the youngest and most inexperienced member of S.T.A.R.S. Kenny was a tall guy about 6ft or something, he was bold and had a beard, and he was also the oldest member of S.T.A.R.S, and the only black guy in S.T.A.R.S too. Rebecca on the other hand was shorter, perhaps the shortest member of S.T.A.R.S, her hair was in a lightly made bob and was dark brown, she had a red headband on and was wearing a full light green S.T.A.R.S outfit, and also had a medic sign across her back, and oh man did she look like a Christmas tree.

The two of them walked out and the S.T.A.R.S room went silent.

_Wonder, what they want Joseph for._


	3. I'm ready, promotion!

Chapter 3

"Look, Frost, we think you might just be capable enough to be in the Alpha team, you will be promoted to their vehicle specialist, do you think you can do this, Frost?" Wesker said this in his calm, collected voice, and he sounded very professional. Enrico then smiled.

"Oh, Joseph gonna be passing you on to the Alpha team, then? Oh, how us Bravos will miss ya!"

_Holy shit! I'm ready promotion! This rocks! I'm going to be in Alpha, closer to Jill! Oh, how much this rules! And…Oh, I hope this means a pay rise! If I was on the kind of salary Weskers on I would be loaded! And chicks dig rich guys!_

"Of course I'm ready! And, well Captain Enrico, I'll still be in the same office as you guys!" Joseph, gave off an excited little smile, he laughed slightly as he ended his sentenced, and Enrico joined in.

_Damn kid, being one of__ the Alphas already, and to think you've only been here for about a year, well congrats._

"Well, it's just we'll miss you as a Bravo in our hearts." Enrico then laughed, and walked into the S.T.A.R.S room, Wesker followed shortly afterwards and finally Joseph.

"What you got that big grin on your face for!?" Edward shouted from the back of the room, he was the Bravo teams pilot, he was wearing a half unbuttoned S.T.A.R.S shirt with a vest under neigh it, he also had a cigarette in his hand and some baggy black trousers on tucked into combat boots, a bit like Brads, the pilots had quite the same uniform, his hair was partially slicked back and was browny blonde.

"You guys won't guess what…Me, Joseph Frost! Has been promoted to be the Alpha teams' vehicle specialist, heeeelloooo Jill Valentine! I guess I get to spend more time with you." Joseph had got everyone's attention by shouting this, and when he said about Jill she just sighed a little and gave off a little huff.

"Hmm, I'm not too sure whether I should be saying welcome to alpha, _nice_ to have you or not." All of the others around the room gave off little smiles and began congratulating Joseph. Forest, the Bravo teams' vehicle specialist and excellent marksman smiled too but felt quite angry by this. Forest was known around the RPD for his brilliant professionalism, he had long slicked back brown hair, he also had quite a cool retro tattoo of a skull smoking on his shoulder it showed because he always would wear a sleeveless S.T.A.R.S shirt with jeans and boots, the guy was about 29 but he passed for a wild 80's teenager any day, his hair, his rock n roll punk look, he was just that kind of wild punk looking guy.

_Goddamn it Joseph, you know how to make someone hate you with that goddamn happy attitude of yours!_

"Should have been me, hehehe, congrats Jo."

"Thanks Forest, man, I'm so happy, I can't believe it!" Although Jo was still excited he went and sat back down near Brad his grin was still present on his face and he looked like he was going to be in a great mood all day.

"So, I guess what with you being all promoted, and happy, you'll be buying the booze tonight, ey?" Barry smirked, and looked towards Joseph.

"Yeah, I expect a free drink from you, Frost!" Wesker looked at Jo with that cool gaze as he said this, and the others just laughed.

"N..Nice one, man. Glad you're in Alpha…" Brad looked at Joseph shyly and smiled. But at the same time, Brad almost felt some competition; if more people were promoted to Alpha they may just judge his cowardice a lot more than they usually do.

_Well, Josephs in Alpha now…I hope Wesker doesn't think about demoting me because of my goddamn cowardice, if only it didn't happen back then…Maybe then I wouldn't be like this…_


	4. Brad's past

Chapter 4

_Don't you just have those moments where you want to just curl up and die? Or hide and never show your face, or maybe just go to the graveyard, even though there is no one there you know who's died. Or maybe, if you just want to almost break down, those times, where even the littlest of things can set you off, because you know that the bigger things are lurking around every corner, hiding at the back of your head. And, you always know that they are there, and they hurt you. The Things you can't get rid of. The past._

"Mommy? Are you okay?" A young boy arose from the ground he had been lying on, his eyes filled with tears and a red mark pasted across his face. The boy had huge hazel eyes, and messed up short dark brown hair, his face was pale, and he wore loose pyjamas, and was sobbing.

"Mommy? Mom? Why won't you speak?" The young boy was now crying out, holding his mums hand, squeezing her hand tightly he started shouting for her to get up, but she just lay there, blank, lifeless. She was dead. But how did this happen?

_Why the hell do I keep thinking about it? Why does it keep jumping back into my thoughts? Why can't I get rid of what happened? Must it always chase me…? _

It was 6:00pm and a young boy was helping his mum cook dinner for a man who wouldn't appreciate it, who wouldn't thank his wife for feeding him, who was just a complete unappreciative man. The boys father of course. All of a sudden, there was a gentle sounding knock at the door.

_Aw, who could that be at this time?_

"Brad, honey would you get that for me? I have to clean up this kitchen in time for when daddy gets home." The woman who was helping Brad in the kitchen looked sweetly at the 7 or 8 year old boy, she was a soft nice looking woman, who he could always stay with, always be safe with, his mum.

"Okay!" Said a young enthusiastic Brad, unaware of who was at the door. He plodded over to the door and opened it, in front of him was complete darkness, it was only 6:00pm but it was winter so the outside in the town of Delucia.

"Mommy! There's nobody there!" He shouted towards the kitchen, and then suddenly, he felt a warm hand cover his mouth.

_Yeah, I remember that, I remember the warmness of his hand against my lips, and I also remember everything he said…_

"Don't move! I said don't fucking move!" The man with the warm hands shouted to the boys mother he had pulled out a piece of metal, weirdly shaped, a trigger…It was a gun, he was pointing at the woman. Ordering her to get down, and tell him where a safe was.

_Yeah, what fucking safe? Why just do that? Maybe it was the reason I became a cop to stop people like him, just some robber who made a slip up on his thievery and killed an innocent woman and left a boy to be left and tortured by his fucking drunken dad…_

The guy kept ordering the woman; he was demanding and doing different hand gestures.

"What the hell are you talking about; get your hands off my son!" She was now standing up to the man and replying with demands of her own, she wanted him to get off her son and take what he wanted just leave her alone. She began walking closer towards him, she was ready for a fight, but it was as if she was only threatening him, she couldn't really take on a man with a gun.

"Get the fuck away you stupid slag!" The man shouted at the top of his voice, he then smacked the butt of his gun heavily down onto her skull; she fell to the ground, lifeless. He looked at what he had done in shock and he then smacked the young Brad across the face and through him across the floor, he fell, and the man ran out of the house, chanting random swear words to himself….This wasn't meant to happen?

_Yeah, that's how I got stuck with my dad, it sucked, I remember calling the police, and them coming over and telling me that my mom was dead, and that I would have to stay with my dad…It's unfortunate that they didn't know who he was under neigh his friendly mask that he put on every morning for work, and interacting with other members of the public, if only he wore it for his only son. Fucking abusive bastard! I hate him. I always have, he isn't the reason I go to the graveyard, it's because of what he did to me, and what part of me died after mom went…_

"Hello! Brad, dude what's up with you today, you been like zoned out all day!" Richard Aiken had spun Brad around on his chair and was now shouting down his ears.

_Haha! Daydreaming on the job! Man, that guy needs to shut his brain down for once!_

Richard Aiken was a young member of S.T.A.R.S he was about the same age as Jill, around 23, he had shortish light browny blonde hair and wore an undone orange vest with a S.T.A.R.S t-shirt on under neigh, he also wore some baggy dark blue trousers pulled over his boots. He was standing there waving his arms in front of Brads face and Brad, who was only just skipping back to reality, looked at him.

"What? Oh, man, I…I'm sorry, ya know, I, I'm just tired…And well..." Brad stuttered as he struggles to get used to the fact he was back in the real world.

_Oh man, now everyone's looking at me…I hate it when people look at me…man I feel so embarrassed._

Brad could feel his cheeks go red as everyone began crowding around him and telling him to get up, time had past by quickly, and they wanted to go to the pub to celebrate Joseph's promotion.

"Come man, we aint exactly just found ya looking at Jill's' ass come on, let's go!" Chris blurted out at Brad, in a joking yet harsh tone.

_What the hell!? I hate going red like this, I just don't like y'all looking at me, stupid prick Chris…_

"Sure, yeah, sorry, I was miles away. Urm, let's go, right?" Brad, looked sadly towards the others, Chris just kept treating him like shit, and now his moody side had kicked in, he hated it when they made him moody though, because every time he got pissed off they would just pass stupid comments like "Oh, time of the month probably?" and "His dog aint giving him any?"

_Yeah, gotta forget about it all, just go to the pub, and get drunk. Yeah, that's the plan. Nice. I like it._


	5. Going home

Chapter 5

"Come on man, which pub we going to? Because, I want it maybe to be kinda close to my house, I need to see Kathy and the kids, ya know." Barry was already half way out of the S.T.A.R.S room, as he asked the others, mainly looking at Joseph, as it was his special kind of party.

"Arr, man, what was that pub called, you know, it's like 5mins away from your house, oh, what's it called?" Joseph was pacing around the office with his hand on his chin.

"Oh, is that the anchor you're talkin' about?" Forest had already butted into there conversation. "Yeah, what time? Can't go straight after work, I gotta go see my fiancé."

"Ahh, okay, about 7, if you guys are gonna be distracted by your loved ones then I guess you'll have no time for me 'till later. Hmpf. Haha." Joseph looked at Forest and smiled "Besides, I think he can do that time, he does now has a new stack of paperwork to get through" Wesker laughed as a slammed down a book with papers hanging out of it on to Josephs desk.

_Oh, get outta here captain! I wanna go get drunk!!!_

"Peh, I can do that on Monday, can't i?"

"Yeah, sure, none of us lot bother with it, so I guess we'll just toss it to Brad's desk or something, he wont mind."

"7!!! Oh, oh okay, I'll meet ya down there then...And, hey, hey! I don't wanna do paperwork!" Brad had now joined in the conversation. The others laughed. He then turned and walked out of the door, later followed the others.

Brad was now in the car park, and pulling the keys to his jeep like car out of his pocket. As he grabbed them he chanted 7oclock to himself, his memory wasn't so good. Ever since that bash he had back then…

_7, 7,7,7,7, gotta remember, damn it, hard to remember one number. Yeesh. I hope It's not something to do with getting old, I'm only 35, I still see that my whole life is ahead of me. Oh gee, now I'm completely going over-board about my memory, best just get in the car before I get pulled back inside the station for more paperwork._

He got inside the car and put his key into the ignition; he then pulled out of his S.T.A.R.S special parking space and drove out of the RPD car park.

_Haha, S.T.A.R.S, good to join, if you're looking for a good parking space. _

The rain was tapping hard on the car roof, it was raining very heavily.

_Oh, man, why does it have to rain when I go outside, urg! Hope, they don't call tonight off._

Eventually he was at his home; he parked his car just in front of the houses gate. Stepping out of the car he walked to his front porch, almost making it into a semi jog as it _was _pissing it down with rain. He put his hand over his head and made for the front of the house. He then got inside, took his shoes off, and turned the lights on.

_7oclock. _

Kenneth was making his way home through the rain in his seven seater family type car, he watched as the windshield wipers went back and forth across the front window of his car.

_Wow, that Becky girl is almost a pro on biology, and chemicals. The girls got a good future ahead of her. Well, best get home, I wish I could go with those guys tonight, but the wife is ill, damn it, I wish maybe I could use my medicinal skills to save her. No, don't tell yourself this Kenneth, she'll be okay. She will. _

Kenneth could feel a tear run down the side of his face, he quickly wiped it away with one free hand and carried on driving.

_She's okay._

_Wow, biking in the rain, maybe I should __have accepted that invite for a drive home from__ Wesker__…Well, it's not that I don't trust him. He's my boss! And having one on one time with my boss is just kind of scary to me. So is Joseph, haha, only been there a month and already I'm thinking to myself about how each of them are weird in their own ways. Like Brad, he can be kind of strange, the guy always looks upset. Oh boy! Becky! Stop it! I should keep out of there business! Man…I can be nosy when I'm being drenched with rain, am tired, and am riding a bicycle! _

Rebecca was peddling away on her bike as she rode through the rain; it sure was heavy that night and made everything in front of her a brown colour, making it look like a polluted river of some sort. She just carried on, hoping to reach her flat as soon as possible. Her bike then began to turn wrongly and there was a clanking noise at the back of the bike.

_Oh no, oh no! Not the chain…Please…_

_URG! Why now!!!_

The chain had come off her bike.

_I knew I should have bought a car._

She quickly tried to fix the chain, her hands slipped all over the chain due to the fact it was covered in a mixture of oil and rain water.

_Stupid piece of junk._

A car then pulled up against her, the window slowly came down. It was Jill.

"Hey, becks, having trouble gettin' home?" Jill spoke calmly, but was raising her voice slowly as the rain was blocking out the sound with its hard tapping against the car.

"Hey, Jill, yeah, my chain just broke on my bike, it's a really bitch to get back on once it comes off." Becky smiled at Jill but Jill could tell she was kind of pissed off about everything.

"Come on Becky, I'll give ya a lift home." She then stepped out of her car and helped Becky move her bike into the boot of the car. Both women then stepped inside the car, and Jill asked Becky where she was taking her too. Becky smiled as Jill began to drive again.

_I guess, maybe I trust the other woman on this team more than those guys. Thanks Jill. _


	6. Let's get bladdered!

Chapter 6

"Yo! Guys, over here!!!" A man in jeans and a black shirt was stepping out of his car and waving his arm to a few of the S.T.A.R.S members who were standing around the door of the pub. It was Joseph. He ran over to the group people, it consisted of Jill, Becky, Chris, Edward, Barry, Brad, Richard, Enrico, and Wesker. Chris had his usual cloud of smoke hovering above him as he had his cigarette dangling out of his mouth, looking all cool like he was trying to be Mohammed I'm 'ard Bruce Lee.

"Yo, Chris, terrible habit. Now give us a smoke." Joseph grinned as he looked over to Chris putting his hand out for a fag.

"Yeah, right, here, and hey just remember it's my present for your promotion okay, screw giving you another you know how much I love this things." Chris grinned a cockier grin than Joseph and gave him one of the cigarettes.

"Hey, where's Forest? Didn't he say 7 was cool with him?" Joseph looked among the crowd of people.

_Nope can't see him. Man, he loves that chick to goddamn much, ignoring me, how dare he! Haha, man, wonder why Kenneth couldn't come round too…Ah well. Guy does a lot of work, has gotta rest sometime I guess. _

"Oh, yeah, guy rang me earlier, said he's gonna be a tad late, 'kay." Barry turned and looked at Joseph, he could tell that Joseph was thinking he always had this face that he did when he was feeling thoughtful; sometimes it could be very funny.

_Come on Forest, your lover, Joseph, is getting restless._

"Ur, think maybe he can catch up, it's really cold out here." Brad had his hand on his arm and looked as pale as a ghost, then again when didn't he. He had a pair of dark blue jeans on with dark boot like trainers and a blue shirt.

"Damn, ya right Brad, its freezing let's go in, Forest can catch up, right?"

_Oh man, I have a good day at work and then I get stuck in a traffic jam, come home, and my fiancés there shouting my ears off. Man and I came home to tell her how much I loved her. Yeesh, women._

"Look, Forest, it's just I'm saying, you go out with you "mates from work" like every night, you know I hate it when you go out smoking and drinking. What happens if you do something while you're drunk or…"

_Nag, nag, nag._

"Look, I think since we are getting married, maybe we should have a baby."

_OH GOD! Not this again! Not the baby talk…_

"Look, can't we talk about this another time, I'm not sure about a baby, what with me being in the S.T.A.R.S, you would have to raise it a lot yourself meaning that you would have to leave work. Look, I'm sorry honey, but I have to go see the guys, Joseph got promoted, and well I'm already late. Sorry honey, love you." Forest kissed his wife on the cheek and she just sighed a little.

"Fine, just don't be back 'til late. And, I want to have that conversation with you at some point." Forest then nodded and left the house, he stepped out of the front door and walked to his motorcycle, he then sat down.

_Damn, now I gotta be quick, I hope I don't miss them, I hope my wife stops talking about babies and stuff. _

"Yay! In Alpha now! Drinks on me!"

"Good they better be, I said I was expecting a pint!"

"Way hey!!"

"Nice one, Joey!!!"

Everyone began to cheer on Joseph as he walked to the bar and began to order up.

"Yo! What do y'all want!?" He shouted from across the bar.

"BEER!" Chris shouted at the top of his voice, almost making his cigarette fall on to his lap because of how wide he had opened his mouth.

"Yeah, yeah, hey Wesker, was that a pint of cranberry juice you wanted!?" Joseph grin now widened across his face, Wesker gave him a sharp look back, and then smiled

"Frost, I'm your boss, you buy me the best drinks in the house, got it!" Joseph laughed and turned to order.

_Screw it! Beer it is!_

Brad sat at the table quietly next to Barry and Jill.

"You okay, Brad, lately you've looked very…Zoned out?" Jill's face showed some concern for Brad.

"Urm, I'm okay, I just keep having weird flashbacks of stuff that happened like years ago…Don't worry about."

"Hmm, well Brad, the thing is I'm not worrying about it, your worrying about it. You shouldn't if it was the past then it's all over, right?" She gave Brad a light smile and put her hand on his shoulder.

"Let's just get drunk, right?"

"Yeah, great idea." Brad smiled back.

_Just the past, yeah, I gotta remember that. Thanks Jill, I don't know what it is, but I can trust you. You're a good frien…Whoa, who is THAT!?_

Brad turned his head and caught himself eyeing up a woman who was slowly walking across the bar, she wore a long flowing red dress and had long beautiful legs. She looked towards Brad, her hair was short and pitch black, and her face made her look mature, and smart.

_Oh damn, she's looking at me. She's gorgeous._

She began to walk towards Brad, but then turned and walked to the bar; she sat down and started sipping a drink she had ordered.

_Who is this woman…The woman in the red dress. Who is she?_


	7. Chris V Brad Brad V past

Chapter 7

Brad's attention was suddenly pulled away from the beautiful looking woman, and swept over to the others shouting to someone who had just walked through the door. It was Forest.

"Yo, man! What took ya?" Joseph walked over to him, after putting the drinks down on the table and started to do a respect handshake with him. The others were waving and some saying "hello" "yo" ect. Brad too gave a little nod towards Forest.

_Like, he would notice._

"Hey, man, sorry, it was Sandra, talking about babies, making me freak out. Look, I may have to go kind of earlier, or else I'll probably get bollucked from her." He smiled towards Joseph, and sat down.

"And where's my beer."

"Hey, here's some money ya hobo go buy one from the bar."

_The bar! Where that woman was, lucky Forest is going into commitment._

Brad looked back at the bar, but the woman had gone. No trace of her, he scanned the bar, but she wasn't there. She had completely disappeared.

_Damn, that's weird. What a woman._

He grabbed his beer from the middle of the table.

_Fuck it, let's get pissed._

He took a large gulp of it and slammed it back on the table.

"Going to get wasted, huh? Great way to end a Friday Brad. Haha." Barry was staring at brad as he placed his beer down.

"Yeah, well…Beer is always the answer in the end, right?" Barry smirked at Brad and chuckled as he said this.

"You got a point there."

As the night continued on the beer glasses piled up, just like the gigaloop or something. Everyone was getting pissed out of their heads. All of them chanted songs, and were joking around each other. But, Brad just sat there. Getting absolutely wasted. The others were joking about something, some chick that had walked into the bar and was wearing a skirt that was way too short for her.

_Who the fuck? __Arg, I hate Chris…Why doesn't he stop talking. Why am I here…?_

Brad could here his drunken thoughts go through his head all in one.

"Oi! Chicken-dick! You wanna fuck this girl!"

Chris' voice was suddenly right down Brads' ear, and he could see the girl look slightly offended and walk off out of the bar.

_Chris…Fucking hell…Why the hell? I hate you so much._

"Shut the fuck up Chris!" Brad now stood up from his seat and the others seemed very surprised at this sudden drunken courage that sparked all of a sudden.

"Oh, yeah! Come on then chicken bitch! Come on, wanna fucking fight!?" Chris' voice had gone louder, and for some reason the once chicken hearted man stood up, and started to walk over to Chris. Chris then pushed Brad and so Brad pushed him equally back.

"Is that all you got!?" Brad then punched Chris in the stomach and Chris held it tightly.

_Wow, it actually hurt him._

Chris then looked at Brad with an evil drunken gaze, and with one mighty punch he got Brad right in the face. Brad was knocked out cold across the table. Chris coughed and then walked out the bar in a moody drunk stomp. The others looked over Brad, yep. He was completely out. Joseph looked at the others.

"Hmm, I'm not too sure whose fault that was."

"Yeah, well, Chris did call him "chicken-dick" maybe we should just take him home?" Jill turned to the others, they nodded and Barry, who was the only sober one out of them agreed to take him to his house.

_Where am I? What's going on…Ow, my head hurts…__Hey, what am I doing here…In my old home, in Delucia…Where I lived with my dad._

Brad looked around the room; he was in the room of a six year old boy. A six year old Brad. His face dropped when he saw himself run into the room. Only this self, it was only six years old. He couldn't see the older Brad that was for sure.

_What the hell is this!? What's happening!?_

A million questions spun through Brads head; he looked over at the younger version of himself and noticed that he was crying.

_Ah yes, this is when I lived with my dad. All I could do was cry back then._

He heard a gruff voice come up the stairs.

"Brad! What the hell are you doing up there boy! I told you not to go upstairs, get back down here!"

The young Brad then let out a large sob and ran downstairs in fear, older Brad followed. Down there was a fat slob in a vest top with grease stains down it, he looked down at Brad and grinned a malicious grin, and he then grabbed the young boy and pulled him up towards him.

_Oh my god…I remember this…I can't…I can't watch this. No…_

The older Brads' eyes widened as he saw the man begin to strip his younger forms cloths off.

_I CAN'T FUCKING WATCH THIS! GET ME OUT OF HERE!!!_

Older Brad ran towards the door, covering his eyes. He could hear screams…His screams…

All of a sudden he was in a bed and Jill was leaning over him dabbing a wet tissue on his nose.

"Are you okay? You look really shaken?" Her calm voice reassured Brad abit, but still how terrifying was that, to see your horrible past...Hear your own screams.

_No…That didn't happen. Why does it have to come back? Why? _


	8. Is it love?

Chapter 8

"Jill, uh, what, what happened?"

"You and Chris got into a fight, you were both completely drunk, and well Chris took things to far and you got angry, look Brad, did you have a bad dream or something like, man, you're shaking, what happened?" She looked at Brad curiously. But he couldn't tell her what was up. No one knew about his past, when he was 15 he had moved out from home and just lived where ever he could get to. He never told anyone what his "dad" did to him when he was younger, the most courageous thing Brad had done in his whole life was manage to run away from his horrible father.

_I wish I could tell you Jill, but…I can't…You wouldn't understand._

"It's nothing, just realising what happened…Hey, what time is it?"

"Oh, it's like 1am now, I told the others I was gonna stay with you to see if you were alright. Are you okay now?"

_Jill, man you're such a nice woman. Hot too. Damn it, what am I thinking she's like 12years younger than me! Is very hot though…Damn, I should just try find a woman my age, and settle down, before the guys take the piss out of me for another reason like how I can'__t find a good woman._

"Urm, yeah, I should be okay." Jill stood up; she smiled at Brad and nodded.

"Well, I'm off then now, I have got to sleep sometime you know. Oh by the way, are you coming to Barry's barbeque tomorrow, he wants the whole team there. Please come, don't worry Chris should leave you alone." Brad wanted to say she could stay the night, but it might sound kind of dodgy he thought…

"Sure, I'll try make it, what time?"

"5oclock, well see you there Brad, night." She walked out the door, smiling and waving, she then walked down the stairs and left. Brad turned over on his bed, could you get to sleep after having a dream, no nightmare like that? He walked down the stairs and went into the kitchen; he poured himself a drink of water and got some pills out of the nearby cupboard.

_Man, having to take anti-depressant pills for so many years in your life…What's wrong with me…_

After taking the usual dosage of pills, he walked up the stairs again, and fell into his bed, he was tired. After all it hadbeen a wild night, seeing that unbelievably beautiful woman, thinking about Jill wrongly, fighting with Chris, and seeing his past. Man, things were messed up. But it would all be okay tomorrow.

_Yeah, let's just hope that Chris leaves me alone._

"Arr man, my head…What happened…Oh yeah…I remember…Damn…7…or 5oclock…Oh damn."

_Man, what time is it?_

"1oclock, in the afternoon. I know how to sleep in…" Brad looked at the alarm clock at the side of his bed. He then sat up, noticing he was wearing the cloths he was wearing last night, they smelt bad, after when he had fell on the table he did get a large dosage of beer on his cloths.

_Man, I smell like an __alcoholic. Better have a shower and get dressed before Barry's party thing._

He turned on the shower and began to undress, he unbuttoned his blue shirt and threw it into the laundry basket revealing his bare torso, his body looked smooth and pale, he then looked in the mirror and struck a pose.

_Think I got a six pack coming. Haha, not a beer keg like Barry._

He took off his boots and socks, and threw the socks to the laundry basket, and just stuck his boots near the bathroom door. He then started to unbutton and unzip his jeans; he slid them off his legs, and threw them too into the pile of dirty cloths. Finally he took off his boxers. And stepped into the shower.

_Ah, refreshing. Nice hot shower. _

He started to gently wash and scrub his body. Making sure it was fully clean for later, he didn't want Jill to have to stand next to him again if he smelt like when she was at his house earlier.

_Why the hell do I keep thinking about what Jill thinks? Do…Do I like her…?_

After fully cleaning his body he stepped out of the shower, turned it off and wrapped a towel around his lower body. There was a sudden knock at the door and Brad hastily stepped outside the bathroom. The knock came again.

"Yeah, yeah! Geez I'll be down in a minute!" He ran over to his bedroom and put on a dressing gown; he then jogged down the stairs and opened the door, only peeking his head out as he was mostly naked. It was Jill and the others, she looked at him in shock, analysing his body and smiling when she noticed he was basically naked.

_Did, did Jill just smile at me like that!?_

"Oh, hey guys…Urm, what's up?"

"Make yourself decent Vickers, we're coming in"

Wesker was standing among the group of them, even out of work he still bossed them about. Guess the guy just had a lot of power and knew how to use it.

"Urm, right…why?"

"Because, Jill and Becky may like a half naked pilot of Alpha team, but we kinda don't, look we're just bored." Joseph grinned that cocky grin at Brad, and laughed slightly. Brad nodded and let them in, he then walked up stairs.

"Back down in a min!" he shouted from the top of the stairs.

"Hey! Quick Jill now go up there and you might get a peek of it _all _off!" Richard looked towards Jill, he could see that she was checking Brad out earlier, and just wanted to take the piss. Brad wasn't exactly first choice hot guy in STARS usually.

_Oh man, they saw me checking him out. Man, I'm a woman, what do they expect…Plus Brad's a nice man…He's great. Oh man, he's older than me though, I remember my dad always telling me not to go for older men. They always try taking control. And I'm 100 woman power!_

"Ur, whatever, rich, why don't you go? The way you were looking at him!" Jill laughed, along with Barry and the others.

"Haha! You got owned little man!" Kenneth laughed too while Richard just gave off a moody look and made a stupid noise. Chris was there too but wasn't doing too much laughing.

_Damn, I should apologise to Brad…Ah well. _

The next minute Brad came running back down the stairs, he was wearing some stylish type jeans and a normal t-shirt.

_Damn it, I have to stop thinking he's hot so much, what happens to a girl when she's only 23 and wants to get into Brads pants…_


	9. What the hell do i do?

Chapter 9

_Oh no, I can't believe I like him, I really can't. I have to talk to someone about this, I would talk to Becky, but she's too young…Then again she is mature. Then there's Claire, but she'll tell Chris, and man would he be pissed…Aw, wait…I'm not one for getting womanly advice…What about Barry!? Yes, I'll ask him about it at the BBQ, he's great at advice giving…Yes, I'll do that…_

"Right, ready now Brad, let's go do something, and Barry aren't you meant to be home helping ya wife with your BBQ you're having'!?" Forest had already stood up as he looked as bored as hell.

_Yeah, yeah. Just wanted to see Jill's reaction to Brad. Haha. _

"Yeah, gees, wanting to get rid of that desperately? Right then I'm off, okay. Seeya." Barry stood up and walked out of the room and out the front door after the others said goodbye.

"Right, so what we doing?" Joseph looked around the room.

"Well, we could go up town?" Chris looked over at Joseph, and then quickly glanced over at Brad, he wanted to apologise, but it wasn't him…Either way, he had to.

Everyone decided that it would be cool to go up town, as Jill needed to get some stuff, and the others just wanted to browse, and hopefully help Jill fit into some cloths or something. They all left the house, Brad leaving behind them as he had to lock the door and switch of all the lights. As they walked down the road towards town, Chris started to walk closer to Brad; he tapped his shoulder, trying to make it so none the others noticed.

"Look, man, I'm sorry about the other night, okay…I was drunk and well I should stop being such a dick to you." Chris was looking at Brad with a look of shame on his face.

"Hey, it's okay…I was drunk too, and well sorry for punching you in the stomach."

"Yeah, Brad I gotta tell you, you pack quite a punch…"

"Heh and you don't!?" Brad smiled at Chris and Chris laughed, the two of them were okay with each other for once.

_Wow! He's being serious too! So many weird things happening, never know whether at the moment things are good or bad though…Ah well. At least Chris is off my back._

For a couple of hours the lot of them all went around the town, looking inside various shops for random bits and bobs. Jill and Becky going inside cloths shops and showing their rarely seen girly sides. It was half four and after a sit inside the café they decided to set off to Barry's house for the BBQ.

_Finally, I can ask Barry some advice about all this…_

A smile appeared on Jill's face as they approached the door to his gentle seeming family home.

"Haha, what's wrong with you and older men, ey? First Brad now…"

Before Edward could finish his sentence Jill had already butted in telling him to shut up. A look of confusion appeared on Brad's face.

_Now this is weird…Some damn weird things have been happening lately…_

"What?" Brad finally raised his head in attention and Jill just started squirming, chanting "nothing, nothing!" to Brad. The others laughed and knocked on Barry's door. He answered the door.

"Hello! Come right in, the party is only just starting!" Barry let out a little laugh and his two daughters just peered out from behind him, looking very shy and embarrassed by their dad.

"Okay, Moira, Polly, these are daddy's friends from work okay, they are coming over for the BBQ, alright..." he smiled at his two daughters and told them to go see their mother.

"Hey, Kathy is in the kitchen by the way, Forest you bring your girlfriend, and Kenneth?"

"No, the wife is still ill."

"No, last night me and her had abit of a fall out when I came home pissed outta my head and smelling of smoke…CHRIS." Forest and Kenneth both were looking down to the floor. Not such good reasons for not bringing their other halves.

"Look, y'all go out to the garden, I'll go get some beers alright." Barry signaled towards the backdoor and everyone followed it to go outside, but Jill didn't she stopped in front of Barry.

"Look, Barry I need to speak with you about something…Okay? I just thought you were the wisest of my friends…And I need some well…Guy advice."

"What's up Jill?" He gave a light smile and out his hand on her shoulder.

"Well, I really like this guy…But I don't think he's right for me."

"Aw, well tell me who, come on I'm sure he's alright, it Chris?"

"Urm…Well no…It's…its Brad…I really like him…"

"Thought so…" he hung his head down…and then stroked his beard and looked up at her.

"Well, it sounds like a "fan girl" crush if you ask me. Jill, talk to him about it."

"Wait, so what about age difference and how he's like the "chicken" and stuff?"

"It's your own decision Jill, but be careful. I have known Brad for a lot of years. He can be very, VERY stupid. The guy has urm…" Barry then lowered his voice "suicidal tendencies…The guy gets his hopes shattered…And well, he's not as strong as the rest of us…"

"Oh…"

_But I like him…Oh, what do I do…It's weird to ask him out…_

**WoweeGee! Thanks for the reviews peeps, and don't worry I haven't decided about Brad and Jill together yet, oh and this is just a quick chapter by the way, I just wanna hear my sis read it out, she's really funny when she reads these out. D**


	10. That night

**Chapter 10**

"Come on Jill; go outside, I'll be out in a minute." Barry's voice made Jill happier; he was a reassuring nice guy like that.

_Damn it, I wish she knew more about Brad…She doesn't know anything about…Well him. Hardly anyone does._

Jill walked to the backdoor and saw that Chris, Brad, and Joseph were all standing around near a tree in the back garden, all talking about something that had happened at work in the evidence room, something about one of the gems that let you go through to the mayors statue being stolen.

"Yeah man, like hell the hell am I supposed to such a prized monument of our "dear mayor" Ha-ha" Forests voice was in a mocking tone.

"Yeah! That guy is so up himself he built a statue of himself, whatta prick." Chris looked around the circle of guys, now seeing that Forest was once again butting into their conversations.

"Ha, that statue always makes me laugh though, like come on, the guy looks like he has something permantly parked up his backside so building a statue of it is just hilarious in my opinion!" Everyone laughed as Joseph took the piss out of Raccoon city's mayor.

"Yo! Get ya beers!" Barry walked outside with a giant 24 box of beers. Straight away everyone was gone from the crowd of people and reaching their hands into the mysterious box of delightful beers. One by one people took one out of the box. Jill walked over to Brad and started conversation.

"Hey Brad, good to see ya here." She gave off a smile and handed him a beer as she cracked one open herself.

"Oh hey, Jill thanks for the beer. Nice to see you here too…Urm, hey what did the guys mean when we by the door earlier?"

"Oh…Nothing…Well…Look, I'll tell you later okay."

She quickly turned and walked off towards Chris.

_What the? Why later…? Hmm, this is weird…_

Brad turned too and walked towards Barry. Those two started to talk about Barry's family, Barry's wife had walked over to them and gave Barry a hug. He held her as he spoke. The next minute Barry's kids ran out of the backdoor towards Forest, both of them looked up to him with a gazed look on their faces.

"You have long hair…"

"It looks like a girl's hair."

Moira and Polly were both almost mocking Forest. He looked back at them attempting a smile.

"Ahh, guys can have long hair too ya know." Suddenly one of the girls drew her hands from behind her, and the other one grinned.

"Can we plat your hair!?"

She had hair bands and a brush in her hands. Forest looked at them and gave off a small chuckle.

"Urm, I'm not too sure…" Chris and the others who were behind him began laughing and quietly mocking Forest, he just gave them an evil glare and they soon shut up.

"Hey, hey! You two little munchkins! Leave Forest alone. I know he does have girly hair but he can't help that!" Barry was now walking over and laughing at Forest.

Brad was still standing over by Barry's wife, Kathy; Brad had always been a friend of the family.

"So, found anyone special yet?"

"Naa, I haven't really been looking…You know work is just taking over my life."

"Yeesh, you should try taking care of these two! Ha-ha, you wouldn't last two seconds, believe me…They run rings around me!" The two of them joked.

A couple of hours later, when everyone was stuffed from various meats and Forest had given up and had now had his hair done in pigtails by the two young girls, everyone decided it was time to leave. They all said goodbye and went home their separate ways. They weren't fully drunk but had had a few beers. Jill decided she should walk the same way as Brad and tell him how she felt. They both talked normally on their way home, until they reached Brad's house.

"So, hey…What was it you wanted to tell me…?"

"Look…Brad…I don't know what it is…"

"Hey, do you wanna come in?"

Jill looked up at Brad he was only slightly taller than her. She nodded and he opened the door. The place looked neat and like a normal house. They walked into the front room and sat down on the sofa.

"Look…I…I…Urm…Oh man, I feel like I'm in school again, being this nervous…"

"What is it Jill? You can tell me."

"It's…Well, I like you. A lot…Brad…I really like you. I just…"

Suddenly Jill was on top of Brad and kissing him. Well, he liked her too. So all he could do was kiss her back with equal passion. She then whispered something into his ear.

"I just want you."

After hearing this Brad got up and grabbed Jill by the arm gently.

"How about we go upstairs?"

She straight away nodded and they went upstairs. As soon as they got inside Brad's bedroom they were on the bed, Brad was on top of Jill and was kissing all down her neck and sliding down slowly to her chest. She moaned in pleasure and he was soon trying to get her top off as she was trying to get his pants off. Suddenly though, a loud knock came onto the door. All though both of them were enjoying they stopped. They knew this was wrong.

"Huh, oh man…" Both of them began to realise what was going on, Brad then got up and walked downstairs, Jill buttoned up her shirt and went down the stairs after Brad. He answered the door. It was Chris.

"Oh…Hey you two…Urm, Jill what are you doing here?"

"Oh, nothing. Just getting something I left here earlier."

"Oh, right, well anyway Brad here you left this back at the party."

"Oh thanks man…"

"Well, urm Brad I'm gonna go now okay, I'll walk with Chris. Seeya"

"Yeah, seeya Brad."

"Right, bye guys."

Brad then shut the door and stood with his back to it for a minute after they had left…

_Wow…What just happened?_


	11. The mission starts

**Chapter 11**

"Uh! Wha…Oh man…What time…?" Brad had fallen out of bed and was now mumbling to himself. His side killed, he had landed on the solid ground, the carpet was very thin and his heap of cloths was on the other side of the bed.

"Oh fucking hell…" It wasn't exactly a good start to the day. Brad got up whilst rubbing his side and walked over to his bedroom door, he was checking the time of the clock that was in the landing, it was 9oclock, and he was late for work. He straight away turned around and ran to root out some clothes for work out of the mountain that lay beside his bed. He managed to find his STARS shirt and some camouflage trousers, just his uniform. He quickly slipped on the trousers and the shirt, and then ran to the bathroom. He looked into the mirror and quickly washed his face, he looked at the pot of gel on the side.

_Screw it, I got no time._

He ran downstairs, put on some boots and ran out the front door in a hurry; there was no time for food or sorting out his hair. He ran to the car and started up the engine, he went to work.

_Shit, shit, shit! I'm late…_

Finally he reached work, some of the RPD officers were standing around in the car park.

"Alright Brad! Shouldn't you be in work by now!?" They all laughed as Brad just gave them the finger and carried on, he ran up the stairs and ran to the STARS office, and opened the door, his side still hurting, his hair a complete mess.

"Oh wow! Brad you finally decided to show up." Barry's voice came from the right corner of the room. They were all staring at Brad; he just looked back with tired eyes.

"Sorry, I had a really bad night…And I fell outta bed…" The others laughed, and just carried on with their work. Jill was the only one who didn't laugh, she sat there at her seat quietly, he looked towards her, and then saw her on top him again, kissing him…

_What happened that night…?_

He sat at his desk, normally his hair would be gelled back and smart looking for work, but today it was quite spiked and messy, he had strands coming down over his face, and looked like he was competing with Forest in being the best rebel in the STARS. Becky walked over to him and put down some files she was carrying.

"You didn't have much time to do your hair did you?" She was smiling at him and soon Joseph and Edward had heard that comment and started to joke about Brad.

"How long do you usually spend on your hair, like man!" Joseph was laughing as he was always, he could be a freaking hyena with the amount of laughing he always did.

"Not long…I think…Well about half an hour…Wait, why am I telling you!?" Brad was still sitting there pondering why everyone seems to be going on about hair. Jill then walked over to the group of people.

"I think it looks nice messed up, gives you a young nice streak." She smiled toward Brad and gave him a wink that no one else noticed; he raised his eyebrows and smirked. The others looked at him shocked.

"What the!?"

"Is Jill hitting on you!?" Edward and Joseph were now leaning over Brad's desk obviously wanting to know more. He just shook his head, implying that nothing was going on. Chris was looking over at them with a bit of a frown on his face; he obviously didn't like the idea of Jill liking Brad, it just wasn't right he thought.

_Jill and Brad…But I thought she liked me…Oh man…This is weird…_

"Hey, why don't any of you know how to do a little thing called…WORK?" Wesker had stood up and looked pissed off, he _had _just been talking to the chief and everyone knew how much of a prick he was to everyone, especially Wesker. There was something dodgy about that chief, nobody liked him. He and Wesker argued all the time, every single chance they would get, they would argue, they really didn't like each other, never agreed with each others methods, always insulted and back chatted about each other. And also if ever you were to diss the chief in Weskers presence he would join in, and insult him more than anyone.

"Right people! That twat of a boss we have wants us to take up a new mission got it! It looks like some people are going missing around raccoon forest alright. This is our new mission, we're going to investigate the murders as the RPD can't, must of ate too many doughnuts or something, but either way this is our job, okay." His voice was sharp as he told everyone to research and go through the files ect. Everyone parted from Brad's desk and got to work.

_Could the specimens have gotten out of the mansion…No…That isn't __possible…?_


	12. CRASH! xD

**Chapter 12**

Wesker slid back on his chair, thinking about everything that was going, he looked around the office at all the STARS members, he analysed each of them, looking at there strange habits. Chris was sitting at his desk, tuning his guitar, he was talking to Forest as well who was asking if he wanted to go do some shooting practice later, Forest kept slicking back his hair. On the opposite desk was Jill she was doing paper work and was fiddling with her a beret placed on her desk. Across the room were Edward, Joseph and Brad. Joseph sat there yawning and looking around the room like a two year old in an old person's home, Edward sat there organising files whilst bragging about some chick he had picked up in the weekend, and Brad was on his computer, he looked totally zoned out and bored. And of course, on the desk just in front of Wesker was Barry, the gentle giant was sitting there making guns, whilst reading a magazine on guns. Wesker pushed his sunglasses up his nose.

_We'll send in Bravo first, then after it will be Alpha, they should be able to survive, Chris, Barry, Jill, not too sure about Joseph or Brad, Jo probably doesn't even know what day it is, and Brad, well he's a completed pussy whipped chicken._

"Hey, captain we're all going to go down to the shooting range, 'kay?"

Wesker looked towards Forest and Chris.

"Oh right, yes okay."

_They ask me like I'm a teacher or something. _

"Hey, anyone wanna go out drinking tonight?" Jill's voice suddenly rose in the room; she was mainly looking in Brad's direction. As Chris heard this he quickly spun around from Weskers desk and straight away answered with a positive "yes!"

_I'm with Jill, got that Brad._

"Sure" The other guys were all looking at Jill, and Brad nodded to her.

"Hmm, only if your buying." Joseph was grinning at Jill in his cheeky way; she just looked at him back and put on a snotty face.

"Naa, not for you Joseph. Be better off without your company."

"Gasp. How could you treat my like this Jill? I thought we were lovers!" Joseph got down to his knees and began to fake a cry.

"Lovers? In your dreams, little man." She laughed and so did Barry. Joseph just stood up and sat onto his desk.

"Yeah, well, me and you, naa Jill it would of never worked. I'm far too good for you." He then smirked again and yawned. The day dragged on, they had a few random calls from departments in the RPD but most of them were probably just to hear Jill's voice, being one of the only females in the police, she got quite a bit of attention. Finally it was the end of the day, and everyone was getting ready to go to the pub, Forest said that he wasn't going to go, as he needed to "spend more time" with his girlfriend. So anyway, later on all them went to their normal pub where they go, that being the one with the woman in the red dress. They all walked into the bar and got a table and chairs, Chris collected up everyone's money and went to go get the drinks. Jill sat next to Brad, and he just slightly smiled, but then went on to have conversation with Joseph who was sat near him too.

"So, _is _Jill hitting on you" Joseph whispered down Brad's ear. He looked at him and whispered back.

"Why would she? This _is _me, we're talking about." He cocked his eyebrow and looked towards Chris as he approached with the plate of drinks.

"Hey, you guys, there's this complete prick down by the counter, talking about monsters!" Chris laughed and pointed over to a guy by the bar. He was wearing a grey/blue shirt with jeans; he had short brown hair with a fringe hanging a bit over one side of his face.

"It…It was horrible there was this guy chasing me called "Walter" and, and my neighbour "Eileen" she got attacked by him, and I was attacked by these ghost things!" The man was pale as he babbled on about what happened, the bar tender just ended up throwing him out.

"Probably drunk."

"What a dickhead…"

"Well! Less thinking more drinking!" Chris slammed his ass right next to Jill and moved a bit closer to her, she looked at him and Brad looked at them both in confusion.

_He's doing this to annoy me?_

After a load of rounds and fun everyone began to decide to go home.

"So, Jill, after this, want to maybe come to mine?"

Chris put his arm around her as they stood up.

"No, how about _you _come to mine?"

Both walked out the door together and Brad just watched as they left.

_Jill? What the…!?_

Brad now pissed off, said bye to the others and stomped out to his car. He didn't have any drinks since first round, so he should be okay, but he was feeling aggressive from seeing Jill and Chris together. He got in his care and put the key in the ignition. He began to drive away; his mind was screaming he was so angry. He was angry at Jill and even angrier at Chris, he had only just made friends with him and so he does _this._

_Why the fuck does everything go to shit for me, huh!?_

As he drove down the road he could feel his eyes distracted by his thoughts, a mixture of him being tired and angry was beginning to affect his driving, and he began to lose control of the car, soon he was going off the road and right into the side of a tree, his head smacked hard against the steering wheel and he was out cold.

The next minute he was awake, but he wasn't inside a car, he was in a house, his old house. He looked around the room he had woken up in and saw posters of different old bands and films, he then saw a young teenage boy sitting on his bed. It was him. He was about 13 and was sitting there, looking very depressed. Brad walked over to his young self, he looked at what the boy was doing, and he had a razor blade in his hand.

_Oh god, why do I keep being reminded of this stuff…?_

"No! Wait don't do it kid!" Brad walked closer to the younger version of himself, he put his arm out, but the kid didn't notice.

"Hey, what are you doing, listen! Please don't, you can't!" He reached his arm out as an attempt to stop the young boys' suicidal attempt, but he couldn't reach him, his pleading didn't help at all, he was just watching this, there was nothing he could do. As the boy slowly slit into himself he let out a small cry, why was he doing this? Why did Brad do this to himself? Older Brad then looked at his arm he properly looked at it, he had always had those scars there, the only person who ever knew about it was Barry, and Barry was the only person he could trust enough to tell. Brad then walked out of the bedroom there was nothing he could do, so the least he could do is not watch the dreadful things he did back then. He walked down the stairs consciously; every step made his heart pound even harder, he reached the bottom finally and walked into the front room. There sat the man from his last flash back. It was his father. He sat there watching the old style television they used to have, as Brad looked at him he could feel the rage burn up inside of him, this monster had destroyed and corrupted his childhood completely, he couldn't take it, he wanted to kill him. But he couldn't.

_I don't know what happened to that prick after he left me… _

He saw the younger Brad then run down the stairs; he was in a panic, blood streaming down his arm. He barged into the front room, and was crying he looked at his dad, his hand trying to stop the blood gushing out of him arm. He had slipped with that razor blade, his dad immediately stood and grabbed younger Brad, and he ran outside with him and slammed him into the car. He was taking him to the hospital.

Suddenly Brad appeared in a hospital, he was lying in the bed and looked to his side, there sat his dad, he had bandages wrapped around his wrist, just as his eyes began to widen in awakening his dad spoke.

"Brad. What do you think you're doing boy?!" His dad couldn't smack him in the hospital luckily for Brad, but he still gave off a pretty threatening aroma. Brad flinched and realised what he had done, he felt a tear run down his face he started crying, all he wanted throughout these years of torture with his dad was someone to care and love him. Just like his mother. Back when she was alive. He couldn't stop himself from crying, and then just as he saw his dads face showing no sympathy he just lost it.

"I…I hate you. I hate you so much; you have destroyed my life…" He paused to wipe the tears from his eyes. "I hate you so much dad, ever since mom died and I had to stay with you, you tortured me…You fucking put me through hell! Then you wonder why I go and do things like this…The pills, the cuts, this. All because of you. I don't want you here. I'll go home by myself. I'll be put in a fucking orphanage just to get away from you. You're a monster. I don't want my future ruined by you!" Brad looked at his dad; his eyes full of tears and hate, his dad glanced back with his horrid glare and then he stood up.

"Fine Brad, make your own way around. I can't have you anymore anyway…Too old for my taste." As he turned out of the door Brad leaned up a bit and shouted, the first bit of strength he had felt in a long time.

"You sick fucking bastard! I hate you so much!" He was shouting loudly, but then began to feel some shaking on his shoulders, he looked around the room in shock, and suddenly came back into reality, he _was _in a hospital but everyone from S.T.A.R.S. was there, and he had a bandaged leg and his arm was in a cast.

"What the hell is up with you Brad?" Chris was standing near him; he had been shaking him and helping him gain consciousness.

"Wha…What happened…?"

"You were calling someone a sick bastard, said they ruined your childhood, and you were talking about your dad by the looks of things…"

"Brad…Is everything okay?"

He looked around the room at everyone, all of them looked concerned and worried about him, this was the strangest they had seen him ever.

"Urm…Bad dream…"

_Yeah bad dream Brad? Think you're getting your memory back…_

Barry walked near Brad's bed.

"Yeah well…You were in a car crash, slid off the road right into a tree; they say it was because of how wet the roads were. Well, it's good that you're okay, even with those "bad dreams"" He looked at Brad with a look of concern, Brad looked back, he knew that Barry knew about his past. And just looked down silently.

"Hey, get some rest…You need it by the looks of things…" Joseph and some of the others gave Brad slight concerned nods and walked out of the brightly lit room, Barry stayed, he looked at Brad with a major looks of concern.

"So you're remembering everything again huh?" Brad looked at Barry, the one person he could trust.

"Yeah. Keep having flashbacks…I was just in this bed with bandages on my wrists…My dad was there…"

"Hmm, gathered that. Was it really that bad?"

"Yeah…He…He completely destroyed everything for me." He managed to lean up a bit in his bed.

"I hate him so much. Don't know where he is at all though." He looked at Barry he looked tired and worn out.

"Look, just get some rest yeah. See how things are in the next couple of days. Bye for now okay." After Brad nodded and said bye too Brad lay back down.

_Oh man…_

He closed his eyes and soon fell asleep.


	13. I'm your best friend 3

Chapter 14

"Urg, Where? What's going on? Oh man…What time is it…?" His eyes opened slowly as he struggled to look for the digital clock near his hospital bed with his one free non-broken arm. The time was 7am, he stared at the clock for a while wondering how long he had been asleep, it was about 7pm yesterday when Barry left with the others and Brad had fallen asleep as soon as he left.

_Hospitals…Always gave me the creeps when I was younger…_

"Excuse me, Mr Vickers, I bought you some breakfast, sorry if I woke you up." A nurse walked into the room and started to set up somewhere for her to put the breakfast she had prepared for Brad on.

"Ha, I'm used to getting up at this time for work, um, thank you."

"Oh, it's just my job to help you. My name is Lisa; I'm your nurse while you're in here."

Lisa stood next to him, she was smiling a gentle smile, and she was wearing the nurse's outfit and had long blonde hair. Although she looked friendly, Brad could tell that something was deeply wrong with her, maybe it was because he had experience problems before, and he could see it on Lisa. But it wasn't any of his business so he didn't say anything. After she had set up everything and made sure Brad was actually eating the food she left the tiny room.

_Man, she looked like she was on drugs or something…I wonder when I can get out of here and back to work…_

Brad looked at the food placed next to him, it didn't look too nice.

"Yummy…" He said sarcastically, he then leant back and decided to get some more rest. He closed his eyes and was in a deep sleep straight away.

"What am I going to do now…? I'm all alone now; well at least I'm not with him anymore. I'm still alone though, will I die alone…? I'm so scared…I feel sick now…"

"Look man, don't be so sad, you still have me right, I'm like one your best mates…"

"You're my only mate…No one ever likes me…Oh, Barry what should I do!? Will they put me in a foster home…? Or keep me here…"

"Look, just calm down okay. Everything will be okay. Don't worry; I'll stick with you as if you were my little brother okay."

"Thank you Barry."

A sudden flash and Brad was standing next to a locker, he was in some sort of high school. He looked around and saw the hallway only had a few students in it, the ones who were sent out of lesson. One of them was him.

"Look Bradley! All you do is sit in lesson and not listen!" The teacher stopped and looked around at the other students. "Look I can't tolerate this sort of behaviour, get back in that class room, do some work and see me after the bell. Alright!?"

The teenage Brad looked up at the teacher with a moody look.

"Right, whatever." He then walked to the classroom, when he walked in the older Brad heard a sudden.

"Why don't you just get rid of him sir!?"

"Waste of space!"

_Even harder that when I was really young. College, not good years for someone like me. Why do I keep getting shown all this stuff?_

He leant against the locker and leant his head back too, staring at the grey ceiling. He then started to walk to the classroom.

_If this is the only way to get out, I better…Face my past…I'm not running away this time._

**Very short chapter this time sorry, I just need to keep updating. :P I'm doing coursework at the moment so I'll try write some more soon. Buibui! **


	14. What happened after that?

Resident Evil

**Resident Evil **

**Brad – Chapter.15**

He stepped anxiously into the classroom; eyes were spread across the whole classroom. Looking at the teacher, out the window, at the board, at each other, they were everywhere. Brad forced his eyes to look at what was happening in the classroom, the students turned all the stares to the younger Brad. They mocked him as he sat at a desk at the front of the classroom near the teacher. The younger version of himself seemed to just mumble things back to them under his breath, and was obviously to shy to take on the giants of the school popularity contests.

"Ha-ha! Worthless piece of shit, you should just be killed off." Shouted one jock as he laughed with some of his groupie-like girlfriends. Another then shouted too, and another, the teacher couldn't control everyone either and Brad just kept his head down. Avoiding all confrontation with the other students.

"Aw! He looks so defenseless! Looks like he's been raped or something!" As the harsh joke echoed in the classroom so did the roar of laughter coming from everyone else who sat in the classroom. To Brad it felt like everyone was laughing, the students, the teacher, even that little voice shouting "Kill them" at the back of his head.

He'd had enough.

"Shut the fuck up! What the fuck do you know! You are all a bunch of fucking cheap-ass fake wannabe twats! None of you know ANYTHING." As he shouted in a fit of anger, the whole class went silent.

_Jesus Christ, why did I do tha?t…They pushed me so far…_

The teacher stopped and stared at Brad in shock; the jocks and plastic-like girls in the class had all shut up and were now staring in shock too. Brad then stood up and left in haste, forgetting his bag and slamming the door firmly shut on the way out.

"Everybody…Urm…Back to work!" The teacher shouted as he unsurely picked Brads bag up from the empty space on the front row. All the class just turned to their normal thing, talking, bitching, and the normal jazz.

The teacher walked back to his desk with the bag loosely hanging onto his hand.

_Well then Mr. Vickers; let's see what's in here…_

"That crafty bastard! That's why I got done!"

The older Brad walked closer up to his desk and examined what the teacher was doing with his bag.

He opened the bag in haste, obviously wanting to find something incriminating of Brads. He pulled out some books, some fags, some pencils, pens, rubbish but then he pulled out the main thing he was looking for. He pulled out a sharp, shiny tool of death. He quickly put the large blood stained knife back in his bag. His heart pounding at the kind of student he could have in his classroom.

Brad sighed…

_Idiot…That was my blood…_

He immediately stormed out of the classroom and as he did Brad felt a strange gust surround his body. He gasped as he could feel himself disappear.

"WAIT! What happened next!? I can't remember!" Brad opened his eyes as he jumped up from the hospital bed.

"Whoa! Dude, calm it a bit yeah?" Forest stood by the bed alongside the other STARS members. Their faces showed a look of confusion apart from Barry who look almost as if he knew what had just happened.

"Bad dream…"

"Sounded like it! Vickers if you're scared of a dream then what are you going to be like on this next mission!?" Weskers voice projected itself from the back of the crowd to the front.

"Captain, please…He's in hospital, give the guy a break." Jill looked at Wesker then at Brad with a look of sympathy on her face. Wesker then just huffed and walked out of room looking unimpressed. As he left he gave off a little smirk as he left the room.

_He's digging his own grave for that place…Haha…One gone, easy._

"Man, what was the dream then?" Joseph's curious face was now showing as he leaned over the bed eating some of the get-well grapes that had been put at the end of his hospital bed.

"It was just a random dream…Just all the shock of being in hospital I guess…hehe…" Brad quietly frowned to himself slyly under the covers. Jill then smiled in sympathy and put her hand on Brad's free arm.

"Look, don't worry, things will get better, then you can come back to good old happy work." She joked as she went on to say about how much fun work would be when Brad got back. Chris and the other guys sighed.

"Oh, because work is just the best thing since porn and video games." Richard chuckled under his breath.

The others laughed to this, apart from Jill who just stood staring at Richard with an angry and confused look on her face.

"Yes well I think we all know what Richard does on his weekends now, huh?" Jill grinned teasingly at Richard and the others as they all laughed at his crap attempts of a come back. Lisa the nurse then walked in, she turned to Brad and the others as she said that his wounds were healing very fast and that he should be out in a week. She then left taking with her the almost-full plate of food with her outside. Brad smiled calmly to the others.

"There, I should be back in work in no time."

"Yeah, good timing man, we're having this new mission next week, ya know that whole thing with the cannibals and stuff out in the forest." Chris had now butted in from the crowd and almost looked as if he was trying to intimidate Brad into backing away from work and Jill…

"Cannibals…? Why would there be cannibals here in Raccoon?" Brad looked puzzled almost as if he had forgotten the briefing they had about it a couple of days ago.

"Yeah, weird huh? Ah well, I think I'm just gonna go back to my porn and games." Richard grinned as he began to walk out the room. "I'll see ya pal, you get better by Monday, we don't want those cannibals getting hungry now do we?"

Brad just smiled sarcastically as he told him to piss off jokingly. The others began to move out, Jill stopped and looked at Brad.

"Look…I hate what happened to you…I hope you get better man. You take any sick time off if you want to, okay."

"No, it's okay, I feel way better now anyway."

Jill left as she again smiled sympathetically towards Brad. Finally Barry stood in front of Brad's bed.

"Look man; stop thinking about the past, alright? You just rest up, relax a bit man." Barry then turned and walked out, closing the door behind him.

_The more you say that Barry, the more I think about it…What happened after he found the knife…I remembered before, but since I actually saw him find it…I can't remember what happened…I hate this…Why remember it all now? What's the meaning of all this? Is it trying to tell me something…Maybe something about how weak I am…? I need help…I need somebody…I always need somebody…_

**Y****es! ** Finally an update on this one!

I just had to man!

This took A LOT of Final Fantasy and Silent Hill soundtrack music to do, believe me. But finally I have done the chapter. This story will soon be complete too! Haha gotta love Brad…

Peeps, sorry for the long wait. I just haven't been up to updating this one much. Oh also, check out my other stuff, review this chapter please, and I haven't had my internet for a while now so there's another reason why there has been such a long delay.  Thanks for reading.


	15. Back to the office

Chapter 15 

_3 days later._

"Whoa! Who's the happy, healthy man who I can see walking in!?" Richard laughed as Brad opened the door, with a nervous grin on his face. He still looked a bit unwell, but looked well enough for work.

"Excellent, Chris won't have to drive the helicopter for us." Wesker too grinned as he saw Brads shy face look towards his desk. Brad just gave Wesker a quick glance as the words left his mouth.

_Where are we going now...? For fuck sake, just got back...Pushy bastard._

"Urm, sir, where exactly am I flying the helicopter to...? I haven't exactly been here for a while..." Brad spoke his thoughts in a way that almost showed his frustration, he and Wesker never really got on and the consistent pushing of his boss wasn't doing his mind that good, considering what he was going through.

"The Raccoon city outskirts, Aklay Mountains, the place in which there have been brutal attacks..." Wesker then coughed as if to indicate something almost. "Of cannibalism..."

"Still on that case...?" Brad shrieked in the fear of being attacked by some wacked-out druggie cannibal as he replied to Wesker.

"Oh, calm it, Brad, calm it...Don't worry, our team is going in first so no big bad scary cannibal people will come and get you." Forest laughed as he aimed the cocky comment towards a slightly scared Brad, as he pulled an expression of a gun shooting with his hands.

"Yeah...But...Well, have they even sent anyone down from the police yet? Surely they can't just..." Just before Brad could finish his worried and edgy sounding sentence, Chris piped up and interrupted him.

"Brad! And to think that I actually let you throw a punch in at me at the bar! I thought you were tough!" Chris circled around Brad poking him whilst play-mocking him. The others laughed as he taunted Brad with his boyish charm.

"Men, women, and Brad, sit down and listen to what I gotta say about this whole thing, okay!" Everyone sat down, got comfortable. Jill and Brad exchanged nervous looks as the two sat down at opposite desks across the room. The others chuckled at Barry's slyly placed joke as they messed about with their seats; Chris sat their tuning his guitar whilst listening to what Barry had to say. Although he would sit their tuning his guitar, he was paying attention, but whenever it was Wesker who was talking he would immediately lose interest and be even cockier and try not to listen to what the dictating leader said. Barry slapped his hands together as he paced around the office just in front of Weskers desk.

"Right! Bravo team will fly in first to check out the little party house in the forests, alright boys!" Barry coughed cautiously as he looked towards Jill and Rebecca. "And ladies, of course. Anyway! Forest you better prepare your team for the new mission! No slacking alright. We can't have any drop-outs! Yeah...Joseph, I'm looking at you! "Joseph stood up and clapped as he looked around the office, bowing and thanking everyone in a joking way.

"Not to be proud of, your absence is higher than anyone else in the whole of the office, although you may take this as a joke, Frost. It is not funny, and I suggest that you take things more seriously." Wesker appeared behind Barry with his usual straight face as he spoke the serious words, immediately draining the happy-spirited mood of the party.

"Okay, okay big man...Geez." Joseph sat down back at his seat, sighing gently enough that his boss wouldn't notice the signs of reluctance that he almost let show to the bluntly talking leader.

"Look, Wesker, don't be so mean on the guy...We're just having a quick calm brief." Barry waved his arms towards Wesker, in an attempt to calm the mood.

"Barry! I'm leading this operation, this is a serious mission, we have to be serious about our tasks, and not be as half-assed or as lazy as Mr. Frost and Mr. Vickers here!" Joseph whispered something slyly under his breath, whilst Brad gave a confused look to the front of Weskers desk.

_What the hell!? Why's the guy calling me lazy!? I've been in fucking hospital for like the past couple of days! Jesus...He's even more of a dick than normal. Is he taking this whole mission seriously? It's just some drug addicts...I'm sick of that guy...Such an asshole._


	16. The Mission Part I

Brad was quiet all morning. He felt like crap, the mission was in a few hours and slowly but surely he could feel himself become overwhelmed with anxiety. It had been so long since he'd actually flown the helicopter for a serious mission. He grabbed a cup of coffee as he stood in the police station's canteen.  
"Nervous? Aha...man I would be, if BRAVO screw up it's up to you guys." Marvin appeared from behind Brad, Brad jumped a little. Marvin let out a chuckle.  
"Ahahaha, livin' up to your name there, chicken?" Brad glared at Marvin as he spoke jokingly.  
"Don't say it like that...Sounds gay..."  
Marvin laughed again before walking off...With Brad's coffee, Brad just realised as soon as Marvin was out of the room. He stood there with an expression of reluctance and shock. He sighed and walked off.

Yay. The office...Why am I so nervous about this...?

He saw Jill running up the stairs he'd just walked past in a rush, she was carrying keys and had spilled her coffee down her in a haste. Brad just stood watching as she rushed over to the STARS room as if her life depended on it.

Okay...So maybe I'm not the only nervous one today...

Brad entered the STARS room, everyone stood around, getting fired up, BRAVO team had already left. Wesker stood, arms folded at his desk, he looked as if her was deep in thought.

Does this mission really mean this much...?

"It's been 1hour since BRAVO team left for the mission." Wesker spoke again. "We don't know if they've found anything." He sighed.  
Suddenly, a transmission came through, Brad rushed over to his place of work and pressed the large flashing button. Voices and distortion could be heard.  
"Help...Plane..Going down. We need..assi...stance...hel..."  
It was Kevin's voice. Brad turned to the others.  
"Shit...They've been forced to land."

Wesker clapped his hands together, he almost looked pleased at the events.  
"Alright people. Get yourselves together. We're off."  
Everyone began preparing themselves, no one seemed worried. Apart from Brad. Everyone else were confident members of the ALPHA STARS team. None of them would be worried about BRAVO due to their renowned skills among the elite forces. Brad was worried though, worried about everything, this was a bad sign. At first he'd thought there would just be druggies but now he felt something much worse, he'd no idea why, he just felt like this was going to go bad.  
Everyone clambered up stairs carrying weapons, equipment, extra fuel, and even mechanical parts to help fix the fallen helicopter. Brad followed, as the others loaded the helicopter, he sat in the pilots seat, turning dials and switches, and preparing to journey off into the darkness that was the forest outside Raccoon city. Everybody got into the helicopter and began to chat, Josef tightened his bandanna several times, as he got 'fired up' for the mission ahead. Even though, it would be a simple rescue mission. Brad stared off into the distance as he carefully drove the helicopter to the sight of ruin. Everyone was quiet, apart from the odd roar from Joseph or discussion between Jill and Chris.  
Barry looked over at Brad, he saw confidence, but he could still tell that there was a feeling of anxiety.  
What was going to happen, that Brad was so scared of? 


	17. The Mission Part II  The End

**S.T.A.R.S**

_**Seriously, kid. What are you doing with your life? You've been in this office more times than I'd like to imagine. You've cried, yelled, screamed, and shouted while in this school. I've never seen you smile, and I always see you walk alone at the end of school. Why do people hate you, Brad? Why? What ever did you do? What was the sin you ever committed? Why has it always gone to shit for you?**_

A tear ran down the teenagers face. It was all true...Answers were negative, Brad leaned back in his chair, he'd never spoken with this man before.

Your teacher thinks you hurt someone. You didn't, did you? It's obvious. No. You wouldn't hurt anyone. I feel...I feel so sorry for you. I can help you. I will. Brad.

_**Your past. Your past was difficult, your present is hard, but I can see your future will be good. Brad. Listen to me. Ignore everything. Shut it out. Ignore it. Run away. Don't remember it. Block it out. Don't think about it! Close your eyes! And don't listen to anything! Get on with it. Just don't look back. Never look back! **_

Brad sat still. He flicked the switches in the helicopter. The others were packing weapons into it. Wesker leaned in and spoke.

"Okay, fire her up."

Brad nodded as he put his helmet over his head. The others all sat in the back as Brad controlled the helicopter, Wesker sat near him. A nice opportunity for some 'buddy time' with his boss. The past week had been strange. The past month had been. Jill and Brad almost getting together, then only for Brad to be trod on, the flash backs of things that shouldn't have been remembered, the fights, the laughs, even the every day happenings in the life of a STARS member had been weird.

_**So I forget. That's it? But everywhere I go, everyone I see, everything that happens, reminds me of it. All my life...I have been tortured, things have always gone to crap, and my life has always been stepped on by others. I knew this when I was a kid, but I blocked it out. Now I've accepted it. And you just want me to forget it...But it's so hard to...**_

Brad landed the helicopter, there was smoke, just barely in the darkness he could see the smashed up remains of Bravo teams helicopter. Brad shuddered, it wasn't nice thinking your mates could be injured. The others all began to pile out of the stationary helicopter. Wesker directed Brad to stay in the chopper just in case they needed to leave quickly. A flood of thoughts came to Brad as he watched the others walk through the grass.

_**The woman in the red dress was beautiful, she disappeared when I wanted a second glance. Jill was beautiful, but she rejected me, it wasn't right. Chris knocked me out...Because I was a wuss. Barry remembered for me, he had to. My head-teacher saved my life. My mother died in my arms. **_

Jill turned to Brad and spoke before she left.

"Sorry...For the other..." Joseph then yelled out.

"Hey! Come here!" Interrupted by that, Brad couldn't hear much past the noises the chopper was making itself. He could see Joseph faintly in the distance though. He picked up something, Brad couldn't make it out. Then suddenly, Joseph looked terrified. Brad recoiled in fear himself, Jo had dropped whatever he had picked up and was now firing his shotgun wildly. Brad was shocked, never had he seen Joseph look so scared.

A black shadow emerged, racing towards Joseph. One, two, three shadows all charging towards Joseph. Red glittered in the air as the shadows were hit by Joseph's shotgun. Brad sat in terror watching, as the shadows jumped on and ripped apart his comrade. Joseph screamed and flailed as he felt his flesh be torn from his bones. Joseph screamed he tried to make words, but the pain was too immense, he could only think the words, 'y_ou guys! Fucking get out of here! Get fucking out of here! Now! Go!' _He was finished. There was nothing he could do. Jill stepped forward, she shouted for Joseph. The shadows then turned, hungrily, and charged towards the others. Brad, watching in fear turned to his left, only to see a shadow standing right at the helicopter door near him.

_**Your life will get better. I promise kid. Just stick to it. You can do it. Don't worry.**_

The eyes were scarlet, just like the colour glistening from Joseph's body. It's teeth were also covered in blood, it snarled. It was a monster. Ridden of skin, and morbid in many ways, it growled at Brad. Staring at him, preparing to leap. Brad saw a monster.

_**I stuck at it. I did my work. The comments I ignored. I stayed with the teacher a lot. He helped me. I was a smart student. I did very well at Chemistry, Maths, Computing, and Physics. Barry helped me a lot too. By the time I was 23 I was a well renowned hacker. I still joined the army though. Computing – I loved. It got me away from everything, I could focus on those numbers. Massive numbers I could work around, remember, know. Single numbers. Ha, no chance. My memory's always been awful. Funny huh? When I was in the Army I learnt more on how to defend myself. I made friends with a few people, still had my enemies. But they meant nothing to me. I got tougher. Then I left. Joined the RPD, it was smaller, but calmer, I liked being behind the scenes. When I was 32, after a few years in the RPD, I was approached to join STARS. Why not? More pay, better job. Looked good. Things were good. But I have always been quiet. People in STARS wanted to talk, get to know you, so I was always nervous. Especially around the 'cool guys' like Joseph, and Forest. I got a nickname...Yeah. Nicknames, so childish. But that was them. It was kind of nice really. I don't know what happened to my dad...I don't think I'll ever know.**_

It was a monster like the one he'd encountered when he was younger, like the one that would abuse him every night, like the one that would shout at him in the hallway, or call him nasty names. It was the monster that made his life horrible. It was the monster that ruined it all. It was the monster that made him run away. It was the monster that made him forget. It was the monster inside him all along. The monster that made him hit those controls. And escape. And just run away. Like he was always told to do.

_**Am I an idiot? No. Am I scared? No. Do I want to be put through all that hell again? Obviously. That's why I'm running now. **_

Hours passed as Brad circled around in the helicopter, he'd called on the radio but there was nothing. He was worried, he'd left his team mates to die. The feeling was worse than ever. People had ruined his life since he was young, and now he'd ruined over peoples. His friends. His heart sank. He was no better than any of those monsters. That's when he saw it. A blue flashing light explode in the sky. A signal! Brad smiled with relief, he immediately turned the helicopter towards it.

"C'mon! Yes, don't worry you guys..." He flew towards the destination. It was the heliport of the mansion. He looked down to chuck the ladder down, when he saw it. A monster. Another one. Brad thought to himself, _I'm so fucking sick of monsters. _Chris, Becky, Barry and Jill were all running around the beast, taking positions and loading it with bullets, handguns, grenade launchers, magnums, shotguns, any gun that they had, they were launching at the monster. In charged in fury, slicing blindy with it's claws. The team scattered. Brad looked to the back of the helicopter. The rocket launcher. He chucked it down. Begging Chris to use it.

The monster had been defeated. The other climbed the ladder and as soon as they were in the helicopter, Brad flew towards the town. He gulped and looked at the others, after switching the chopper onto auto-pilot.

"The others...?" He said sheepishly. Chris looked up, battered and bruised. He replied. His voice was rough and croaky.

"Gone." Brad hung his head down, he then looked around then back at Chris.

"...How?" Barry leant back, checking his gun one last time, before he replied to Brad.

"Those monsters. Got them all."

_**Monsters. They'll always come after you. Run all you want little boy, they'll come get you.**_

Brad turned back to his seat, head hung low. He didn't care about anything any more. Guilt over-rid him, his monsters had killed the others. Joseph, once so happy, so optimistic, always the first to joke, the first to by the rounds. Reduced to a bloodied mass in the middle of a wasteland like forest. Forest, for his fiancé, the wedding would have been beautiful. Kenneth, never to hear his wife's words again. Richard, at least he could be with his sister now. Edward, once a ladies man, and a great laugh, was basically now nothing...Brad almost cried at the thought of his team-mates. Kevin, Enrico...All of them, such good people. Now nothing. The journey back was hell. They got to a hospital. Brad helping each of them in. He sat in the waiting room. He felt like shit.

_**Yeah. Think of yourself. It's all your problems. Uh-huh. No one else exists but poor little old you. Get some fucking balls, seriously. Pick up your shit and go. You're a disgrace.**_

Days had passed, and what the others had experienced in that mansion was now in the town. Screams, moans, cries of agony, alarms, sirens, howls, and growls of monsters could be heard around every corner. Brad ran through town, bloodied and beaten. The others had skipped town, or got somewhere safe. Him and Jill were the only two STARS left in town. He'd seen Jill earlier, but he'd ran away from her. Why should I he dictate when people die? He didn't want that monster anywhere near her. Not Jill. She didn't deserve that. No one did.

_**You deserve this you little shit!**_

Brad ran to the police gates, maybe he could get a helicopter, a better gun, an escape route, some survivors. Anything. He opened the gates. Jill stood there. _Oh shit! She shouldn't be here! _Brad thought to himself as he limped in. He coughed up blood as he spoke.

"Ji...Jill! We gotta..." As she turned and looked at him, the monster emerged. _Oh shit. _It easily picked Brad up as Jill looked on in terror, Brad screamed in fear as the monster grabbed his face, it's strong grip made Brad defenceless. He couldn't get away. The monster had finally got him.

_**Smacking the young boy, the boy screamed. The boy was only innocent.**_

_**A young boy recoiled in terror. His mother lay across him. Dead...**_

_**Viscous eyes glared at him in the darkness, as he backed away in terror...**_

_**Everyone, and everything he'd ever loved, would die around the poor boy...**_

_**Millions of tears he would soon shed through his life. All in vein...**_

_**Ending his story, slowly, one tear drop at a time. He shut his eyes. The young boy died.**_

The strong hand of the monster which squeezed Brad's head, pushed down as a large tentacle erupted from the centre of it, it penetrated Brad's mouth, and through the back of his neck. His legs shook as his whole body went numb. The body was tossed into the air by the monster. Like a thrown-away doll. Poor boy.

_**The others sat around the bar table. Enrico, Richard, Joseph, Kenneth, Forest, Edward, Kevin, all sat around it. They turned to Brad. Who was just walking in. Brad looked at them all. Joseph stood up, for once, looking serious.**_

"_**Hey man. Don't worry about Jill she'll be okay." He put his hand on Brad's shoulder. Brad nodded calmly, and then sat down. Richard pulled out a pack of cards, and started dealing them out to each person in the group. Brad leant back. This was it. It was nice to have it all back to normal...Even if it wasn't perfect sounding, or perfect in the sense of beautiful women and palm trees, Brad leaned back and smiled. **_

_**He knew the others would be safe. **_

_**And as soon as Joseph appeared with a pint and said that the drinks were on the house, and a long scarlet dress-wearing woman stood near the bar smiling at the guys, Brad just knew. This was heaven. **_

_**I WASN'T GOING TO ADD THE HEAVEN BIT BUT THEN I WANTED IT TO BE ALL HAPPY SO I DID. **_

_**TA MY POODLES, I LOVE YOU ALL FOR READING THIS FIC, AND BEING SO BLOODY NICE IN YOUR REVIEWS! IT WAS ACTUALLY UPSETTING WRITING THIS FINAL CHAPTER. **_

_**THANKS AGAIN.**_

_**IT'S BEEN FUN.**_

_**I DO HAVE ANOTHER BRAD FANFIC I'M WRITING THOUGH BABES. **_


End file.
